


The Way to a Man's Heart

by ChampagneSly



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3608196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChampagneSly/pseuds/ChampagneSly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>…is through his stomach. Or so they say. </p>
<p>PWP for involving spoon-feeding and subsequent naughty times in the kitchen, inspired by everyone's favorite OVA.</p>
<p>"Sousuke knows exactly what Rin’s doing, but he likes the little flick-curl of Rin’s tongue around the tip of the spoon too much to call him out on his super-incredibly-obvious seduction technique."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way to a Man's Heart

Sousuke knows exactly what Rin’s doing, but he likes the little flick-curl of Rin’s tongue around the tip of the spoon too much to call him out on his super-incredibly-obvious seduction technique. Really, Sousuke thinks, gathering up another bite to satiate Rin’s lusty appetite for his cooking, who the hell eats like that? It’s ridiculous  _(if also sexy)_ , the way Rin bends over to let Sousuke the spoon into his mouth, they way he keeps moaning like it’s the best damn thing he’s ever eaten. It’s silly, but it’s cute and there’s not a small part of Sousuke that thrills to the idea that Rin wants to play these sorts of games. **  
**

He likes that Rin wants to flirt with him, that Rin cares enough to give him bedroom eyes in the middle of their kitchen and ask if he can have just one more bite because Sousuke’s just too good at this.

But then again, Sousuke’s been half-hard since he generously gave Rin that second taste and now that he’s slipping the very last bite of what was meant to be his dessert into Rin’s parted lips, Sousuke thinks that play-time just might be up. For one more minute, for that one last precious bite, he indulges in the exaggerated fluttering of Rin’s eyelashes as he swallows, takes smug pleasure in the  _“mmm’s”_  and  _“oooh’s_ ” that slip from Rin’s greedy mouth and imagines that same mouth wrapped around his cock.

When Rin opens his eyes, looking despondently at the now empty dish, Sousuke tosses the much-loved spoon in the sink so he can take it’s place between Rin lips and murmurs, “You’re a glutton. And a tease.”

“Shut-up.” Rin licks the thumb that Sousuke presses against his mouth and laughs, “It’s your fault for making something so delicious.”

“I wouldn’t know if it was good or not, since you ate it all.” Sousuke says, rubbing away tiny flecks of chocolate from Rin’s cheek. “So I guess I’ll just have to take your word for it. Jerk.”

With a sigh and a giggle that Sousuke feels beneath the fingertips he curls around Rin’s jaw, Rin kisses him, sharing the lingering taste of sugar. Sousuke opens his mouth to the twist of Rin’s tongue and parts his knees to the slide of Rin’s palms up his thighs, all too ready to feel those hands and that tongue between his legs, already imagining Rin sucking him slowly and deeply, making good on all the overtures he’d made when he had Sousuke’s spoon in his sharp little mouth.

Rin strokes him through his pants and Sousuke groans into a kiss that’s quickly becoming a lot less sweet and a lot more dirty, the taste of chocolate quickly subsumed by the familiar taste of _them_.

“Maybe if you weren’t so easy,” Rin says, fingers reaching for Sousuke’s zipper, “maybe if you didn’t like me so much—,” popping the button loose and sliding the zipper down, “you wouldn’t end up with an empty dish.”

“True,” Sousuke says in a rush, lifting his hips so Rin can strip him down in the middle of their kitchen, “But then again, I’d much rather have you than dessert.” 

Rin’s fingers are sure as they wrap around his cock. “Keep feeding me food like that and you can have me anytime.”  

“Alright.” Sousuke pushes up into the tight, perfect circle of Rin’s first and murmurs, “It’s a deal.”

And Sousuke knows he’ll keep that promise for a lifetime because Rin’s smile as he sinks to his knee is something Sousuke wants for always.

Rin holds his gaze as he trails kisses down Sousuke’s stomach, keeps his eyes wide open when he rubs his cheek against Sousuke’s cock, refuses to look away even as parts his lips and curls his tongue around the tip _(just like he had with the goddamned spoon)_  and the look in his eyes as he slowly, steadily works his way down Sousuke’s dick is so fucking hot, Sousuke knows he could come from the warmth of Rin’s mouth alone.

He thinks he wouldn’t even need the hand Rin cups around his balls, rolling them gently in his palm as he sucks Sousuke slow, deep and dirty, like he’s been wanting Sousuke’s cock down his throat for days, like he’s as hungry for this as he was for the taste Sousuke’s cooking. The way Rin’s cheeks look when they hollow out, the way his lips turn a slick, wet red, the way Rin flutters his eyelashes and hums with pleasure each time he swallows—it’s almost more than Sousuke can handle.

He wants to watch, wants to keep his eyes open so he can admire how filthy-good Rin looks on his knees, with his flushed face and his eager mouth, debauched and darling all at once, but the pressure builds with every glimpse of the tongue that’s working him to distraction and Sousuke wants this to last a little longer (wants to be greedy with Rin’s mouth like Rin was greedy with his dessert), so he closes his eyes and moans his praises to the ceiling. Rin takes him deep, pushes down his cock until it hits the back of his throat and Sousuke sees a light-show behind the dark of his eyelids, revels in the feeling of Rin’s breath against his skin, the startling rush of cold when Rin pulls off his dick with a perfectly obscene pop.    

Just as the stars begin to fade,  Rin starts to blow him in earnest, circling the base of his cock and stroking in time to the slip-and-slide of his mouth and the twist of his tongue. It’s perfect, fucking Rin’s mouth like this, getting worked fast and hard enough to keep him hanging on the edge, wet and a little messy, because Rin does everything with that passion Sousuke loves so much. Sousuke struggles to open his eyes, looks down to see Rin between his legs because he wants to get one last look at Rin’s face before he spills down his throat.

Somehow, impossibly, because Rin has always been good at the impossible, Rin opens his eyes at that very moment, looks right back at him and smiles around Sousuke’s cock. Sousuke thinks he might die from how hard he comes, but even as his soul tries to leave his body through his dick, he knows that there’s no other way he’d want to go.

Rin climbs into his lap before he’s even had a chance to catch his breath, kisses him with salty, stung lips that once tasted like chocolate but now taste like Sousuke and steals the broken, rasping moans from Sousuke’s tongue. It’s only Rin’s weight on his thighs and the warmth of his mouth that remind Sousuke that he’s still alive.

Sousuke feels the desperate, hurried rub of Rin’s knuckles against this chest and comes back to himself enough to realize that Rin is stroking himself, fast and rough, like he’s already to the point of no return. It drives Sousuke a little crazy, the thought that being on his knees turned Rin so much. Rin’s breathing hitches, breaking on the little whines that always catch Rin’s throat just before he comes.  It’s so hot, Rin is is always so hot, Sousuke wishes he could get hard again, so he could do more than suck on Rin’s tongue and murmur filthy things in his ear.

But he takes comfort in the fact that he’ll ‘ll always be the one cooking Rin’s meals, that he always be the one who knows the beauty of Rin’s mouth stretched around his cock and who gets to hold Rin against his chest as he bites Sousuke’s lip and comes.

“That was incredible,” Rin tells him, moments later, when he’s slumped over Sousuke’s shoulder in a sorry attempt to cuddle in a kitchen chair.

“Yeah,” Sousuke agrees, cock twitching with renewed interest as he remembers the wicked twist of Rin’s tongue. “Incredible.”

He feels Rin’s smile against his throat as Rin curls in closer, laughs and says: “Almost as good as dessert.”


End file.
